sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Li'l Speeder (Profile) (Trisell)
BASIC INFORMATION Age: 21, Born the year 3553 on July 17th. Height: 109% of average height (Example: By average height of 3 feet, she is 3’3 feet tall. By average height of 4 feet, she is 4’4) Weight: 90 lbs Home: Mobius 4281 (Tolk), Country of Mebetros, City of Kary Fritz Birth Home: Favza Nationality: Brazilian Species: Brazilian Wandering Spider BACKSTORY CHILDHOOD She was born Nianca Cortzelto, living in a small town called “Capiseto” (which means “Bug Capital”) in the country “Favza”. There she lived with her parents and two cousins for thirteen years in the viajante district, named for being closer to the ocean borders where people often travelled in and out from. Nianca’s family was considered lower class, but still managed to provide enough money that Nianca—and her two older cousins—could get a public school education. The family mostly dealt in repairs, getting calls to go to houses and fix any damage. Nianca was thirteen when she had been in a fight recently with her parents after lying about an operation mandatory for venomous Tolkians. When they came of age, they would have their venom removed and their bodies modified to be unable to produce it. Nianca had tried to get out of the operation—even being found by and paying a lowlife to fix the records for her—but she was found out and went through harsh scolding. Nianca was walking down the street to cool off after the operation was had the day before—mouth still quite numb—and still quite woozy. She wasn’t supposed to be out of bed, and stumbled into the middle of a race between two motorcyclists. She was still barely on the sidewalk but one swerved toward her: colliding into the young spider. Nianca went spinning into the air, slamming back down and into a coma. For four years she was kept on life-support, but her family could not keep her live anymore—both out of grief and lack of funds to do so—and she was put down. Unknown to the family, the body was not brought to the morgue, but instead it was picked up by a paid-off member of the hospital who transported her—and other dead but intact bodies—to a secret location. There, Nianca underwent some genetic modifications as they attempted to revive her, which they did. Nianca spent one year recovering, relearning, but she has extreme memory loss of her past. Still, she was stable enough to be sent out by the organization as a test run of their experiments. She had to wear a special pair of goggles over her many eyes to keep her from losing focus after her mind was recovering. Additionally, her sets of arms were… modified. One pair had all three fingers, but another had two, and the third only one. BACK OUT TO THE WORLD She had no known name, and was homeless for a few short days before finding work at a thrift-store in the city she was dropped in: Kary Fritz. Despite the lack of pay, she was allowed to stay at the house of one of the volunteers for a few weeks until she got sorted out. She took to the nickname “Li’l Speeder” from her rather youthful personality and energy, eventually using that as her legal name considering she had nothing else to use. The Li’l Speeder found herself drawn to a local music store called “Chap’s Knocks”—apparently named after an unfinished song of a fallen-apart band. She was visiting with the volunteer she had been staying with—Vikki—and ended up filling out an application. She had no experience, so Vikki made Li’l Speeder a deal. Her apartment co-tenant was leaving soon, and she needed a replacement to help pay the rent. She’d help Li’l Speeder get the job and learn how to work the system more and they could live in the apartment together. Li’l Speeder agreed immediately. With her brief experience at the thrift store, Li’l Speeder picked up on the work quickly. Unfortunately she became a bit carried away when she got her first paycheck of the week. She spent it all on getting her goggles stylized with little smiley-face designs, and a red spider-dot tattoo on her stomach: something she had wanted to do when she was younger. Vikki was rightfully annoyed by Li’l’s spending, but her dorm-mate wasn’t leaving quite yet so Vikki forgave the spider girl, keeping the deal as long as she didn’t slip up. Li’l Speeder was apologetic, and kept to the bargain afterward. Only a couple weeks in and Li’l Speeder was getting promoted to more responsibilities at the shop. Her hiring prior was… shaky due to not having identification, but with Vikki’s help, Li’l Speeder was… on the way to getting her citizenship. She was working long hours for almost every day of the week, and attracting a lot of attention from the public due to her more exotic appearance/species as well as her more friendly personality. Vikki visited often to check on her, but felt a bit angry at times: noticing a bit of patronizing comments that went over the Li’l Speeder’s head concerning her cotton mouth. Li’l Speeder moved in with Vikki after the fourth week, and immediately began using money not saved away for rent on stylizing her room and such. Weeks went past, and Li’l Speeder was often prodded by Vikki about her memory, as well as trying to get Speeder into a college level education—or at least high school level—which Li’l Speeder tried for a bit, but became frustrated that it took so much of her time, and gave up. Three months total had passed, and Vikki’s previous apartment co-tenant returned, asking if he could move back in. Li’l Speeder asked Vikki what had happened, and the short answer was that the tenant—soon to be noted as “Jackson”—was moving out to marry his girlfriend, but that he discovered his girlfriend had been cheating on him while waiting for him to come see her (according to him), and the wedding was called off. They worked it out with the landlord, but they didn’t have many rooms. Jackson agreed that he’d set up his stuff in the corner of the living room and take the couch until he figured something out for himself. During the two more months that passed, Jackson became increasingly… tense with Li’l Speeder around. Vikki told him to back off while also trying to get Li’l Speeder to act a bit more self-aware of how she was attracting attention. Li’l Speeder wasn’t oblivious to what Vikki was talking about, and said she would try, but her personality didn’t change much. She wore more plain clothing but most of the time, people acted the same. RETRACING STEPS A whole year had passed since Li’l Speeder had been sent out by whoever brought her back. Jackson was still in the apartment, but at this point, Vikki was gracious enough to let him in her room…with dividers. Jackson approached Li’l Speeder, saying that he had been looking into where she might have come from. The two—and soon after Vikki—searched the web for a few days before finding where Li’l Speeder had been from. Jackson asked why Li’l Speeder hadn’t looked before, with the spider simply telling him that she wasn’t really curious. This mildly worried Vikki. Regardless, they found who they hoped were relatives of Li’l Speeder, pitching in a bit to get her a plane ticket to Favza. Having finally getting her citizenship some months prior, Li’l Speeder located her old home, and found one of her cousins. Despite her cousin remembering her, she didn’t remember him, so he brought her around to see the rest of the family. Li’l Speeder was welcomed. There was celebration, and she was grateful, but she still had no recollection. They showed her around the city, but still nothing until she saw a car… She chased it to a large hospital, and there the memories started again: some of them that is. She recalled the injury, and some of her time after being brought back. She didn’t recall the name of the organization, but things were at least somewhat coming back to her. She let them refer to her by her birth-name, Nianca, but she was clearly not comfortable with it. She had to get back to her job and apartment, but she gave them her address and promised to write. She didn’t remember them much but she did want to keep in contact. She believed them, and she started a savings account to try and move some of her family over to Mebetros. Some more months passed, and Li’l Speeder found herself in a fatal accident. Her arm had gotten caught in a landing that gave way. The landing fell forward with her attached, tearing the arm off in the process. It was painful, but strangely enough, her arm returned immediately afterward. She gathered up as much of the evidence that she could, putting the landing back and wiping up the blood. Vikki found what Li’l Speeder was doing, and helped her clean up the mess: not knowing that the extent of the injury was an arm instead of just a cut. Realizing she had a special ability, Li’l Speeder decided to chase down a criminal one day when she saw a chase going on in the city. With her flexibility, arms, and webbing, it wasn’t hard. The thief was apprehended quickly and the spider girl decided she could casually fight crime here and there, but she didn’t want to make it a career… at least yet. PRESENT TIME Two years after she had been released back into the world had passed. Current time. OCCUPATION EMPLOYMENT/PROVIDER Li’l Speeder has worked at a music store called “Chap’s Knocks” for almost two years now. She works about four days a week usually for 12 hour shifts. She makes about $2,100.00 per month. Her apartment rent is $3,500 per month, but Speeder’s apartment co-tenants pay for part of the rent as well. Originally when the three ended up together, it was Jackson paying $700, while Speeder and Vikki pay $1,400. This was due to Jackson having the least amount of space in the apartment, but since sharing half a room with Vikki, he now pays $1,000, with Speeder and Vikki paying $1,250. Additionally, Li’l Speeder makes the occasional buck from sharing digitally-created music she started making in recent months. She bought an electric piano along with a program cable and recording equipment. She makes a couple hundred a month from it. They live pretty well with this arrangement: getting their rent on time every month. VIGILANTISM Li’l Speeder doubts she can actually hide her identity when fighting crime, so she doesn’t care to put on an outfit for it. She simply goes out and acts when she sees something going on, then leaves as soon as she can afterward before someone asks her any questions. She would like to have a super hero outfit and name, but seeing as she is the only spider she knows of in the entire city, she doesn’t think it would make much sense with how quickly people would figure things out. EDUCATION Li’l Speeder has a basic high school level education, but has learned a fair amount about economics in her years, and works well with numbers. She did not pursue an education long after, seeing it as taking away from her free time and work. Additionally, she just feels she can learn what she needs on the internet instead. She’s researched some in music as well, helping to write her own music in the process. ABILITIES Regeneration Li’l Speeder has the ability to regenerate any part of her body almost instantaneously. It takes maybe a minute to restore her body from near nothing, and even if decapitated, she will come back from it, and even reattach severed limbs if close enough to them. Webbing Li’l Speeder can produce webbing from pores at her fingers, mouth, feet, and lower back. Because of her healing factor, her webbing is near endless in quantity. It is strong enough to hold up to 2 tons of strength, and is highly reactive to Li’l Speeder’s own touch. She can dissolve it herself instantly. Multi-sight Li’l Speeder can focus in on multiple things at once with her six eyes. It is difficult to do so with three or more, but possible. Bodily enhancements Li’l Speeder has some enhanced strength and speed, but not by much. She can lift about 300 pounds without using her extra arms, bringing her maximum to about 700 pounds. She can run up to 40 MPH. She is not increasingly durable however, and is just as susceptible to injury as anyone else. Pain-reduction Because of her healing factor, Li’l Speeder does not feel pain as much as one normally would. She is able to experience great trauma without going into shock or her body convulsing. She still feels the pain, but her body allows her to ignore it as she regenerates. Venom Li’l Speeder’s venom returned after experimentation—though she didn’t learn of this till far later—which gives her multiple attributes. Her venom has paralyzing effects in small dosages, and in larger dosages, she can cause asphyxiation, making it lethal when used enough. She can produce her venom from her fangs or the talons in her feet, which she retracts in to her foot. Simply biting or clawing something does not inject them with the venom. Speeder has to consciously shoot it out into an open wound. WEAKNESSES Exhaustion Li’l Speeder’s abilities rely HEAVILY on her healing factor to replenish and while she does have high stamina, she can be exhausted, and if exhausted enough, no more healing factor for that time. She’ll retain whatever venom or webbing she has stored up, but until she’s recovered, she’s vulnerable. Hand damage During her recovery and experimentation, Speeder’s hands were damaged. She originally had three fingers with each hand, but now only one pair has three, another has two, and the last has only one long digit for each. This doesn’t inconvenience her much, but it could have been different. Focus Without her goggles, Li’l Speeder has trouble focusing in on things. She has to close her other eyes in order to stay linear, but even then this can be a problem. PERSONALITY Li’l Speeder is carefree for the most part. She puts in a hard day’s work and makes the most of what she can. She loves trying out new things and doesn’t seem to tire. She gets a lot of attention and relishes in it quite often. She tries to find a balance between getting what she wants out of the attention and not sinking too deep into a situation she’ll regret. This is most prominent when it comes to more flirtatious individuals—especially at work—which she enjoys playing with but she currently has no interest in a committed relationship. While Li’l Speeder does enjoy flaunting about and acting somewhat reckless, when asked why she avoids going into her past and such, she eventually confessed that it’s difficult to do so, that every time she tries to think about it, something in her head gets fuzzy and strained, so she usually avoids it, and just tries to make the most of her new life. Additionally, her reckless behavior is often only specific to Speeder’s personal life. Her manager doesn’t seem to take issue with how she treats the customers due to the business it brings in, but Speeder does have a sense of responsibility with her job. Unless there’s an emergency or crime going on nearby that she thinks she can help with, Li’l Speeder doesn’t break her employment rules, beg for more money, take products without paying, or show disrespect to her employ. She loves her job and doesn’t want to lose it. Li’l Speeder doesn’t want people getting in her way. She often passively tries to get around situations if they conflict with her goals. Over the short years, she grew to revel in her own independence, not as a lone woman not requiring friends or companionship, but in her freedom of choices. Often she will not accept outreach from others but instead wishes to seek it out and earn it herself. She only feels comfortable with the arrangement between herself and her apartment-mates because of the time they spent together. At the same time, while Li’l Speeder is very energetic and free-spirited, she is not without inhibitions. The most “naughty” or rebellious act she committed was getting her tattoo which was inspired by personal reasons to begin with, and after returning to her home-country for the short time she did, the memories of her accident made the spider girl a bit more careful somewhat in how she acted in the world. Li’l Speeder is definitely angered the most when losing something. She’s aggressive enough in a fight, but losing the fight isn’t what sets her off. Time wasted as a result of losing, or something actually taken that is lost, will set her off. For instance, if she has a shift she’s working at and leaves suddenly to go stop a robbery, and the thief is not caught or the situation aided by her, then afterward she is paid less for her actions, she will become incredibly upset. RELATIONSHIPS Vikki Valvoni Vikki is a slate mongoose with blonde hair. The spider girl is very attached to her apartment-mate. Li’l Speeder does what she can to stay on her good side, doing what she wants but trying to keep it from bleeding into Vikki’s life. She doesn’t share too much with Vikki, and instead often talks to the mongoose about her life: acting as a means for Vikki to vent about what is going on in her own life. Li’l Speeder doesn’t mind listening, and gives the occasional bit of advice, though Vikki usually considers it a bit extreme. It’s a sort of sister/mother image for Li’l Speeder, especially considering Vikki was the one who helped her since the thrift store. Jackson Iasco Jackson is a somewhat burly brown meerkat with light golden hair. Li’l Speeder thinks he’s rather attractive but hasn’t approached him or pursued anything with him because she thinks Vikki will make a move eventually. She has definitely noticed Jackson’s somewhat uncomfortableness around her in the past, and used to tease him about it, but Vikki put a stop to it. Li’l Speeder sees him as nice enough, but she doesn’t see him as a sibling like she does Vikki. Something about Jackson genuinely unnerves the spider girl a bit, and she doesn’t know why. Still, they have a friendship and Jackson helped get Li’l Speeder her driver’s license, and they do talk here and there… Just not regularly. Actual family Li’l Speeder/Nianca has two still-living parents, but no immediate siblings. Her two cousins—Simeon (now 25), and Jundo (Now 27)—lived with her in childhood, and care for the family in the current day. She has a larger extended family, but she is not particularly close to them. Li’l Speeder avoids her actual family, and is quite afraid of them in a sense. Small memories have returned to her over time, but very few, and she still has pains when trying to think back to her past. She knows her family cares about her, and keeps diligent to writing them, but while she is helping to fund an eventual move for them to her city, she can’t stand thinking about all the time they’d be spending breaking their hearts trying to get her to remember. Under the surface, she is also afraid that things will change more than she wants them to after returning to her roots. TRIVIA *Li’l Speeder was originally an adoptable design I made but I liked the design enough to keep it since no one claimed it. *Li’l Speeder’s red dot on her stomach is a tattoo she got. One of the few memories she recalled from childhood was that she wanted a tattoo like other spiders had spots, but she didn’t recall why. *Her favorite food are bananas. *She speaks both English and Portuguese. 102779be-98ac-41ec-8b2b-31ade980dfe1.jpg|Great art piece by Silverknight01 Spider Face.png|Speeder wave Category:Females Category:Spiders Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)